


В итоге

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Unhappy Ending, slight implied Fenbela, Намёки на фенбелу, Несчастливый финал, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ангст, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: В пылу битвы убийство врагов и прикрывание спин сокомандников накрепко связаны и выполняются с равной свирепостью и без раздумий. Мерриль уверена — это потому, что в глубине души они все заботятся друг о друге. Не может же быть иначе, после шести лет, проведённых бок о бок?(Интересно, думает Мерриль, можно ли просто закрыть глаза и подождать, пока всё закончится.)
Relationships: Fenris & Merrill (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 2





	В итоге

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in the end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047007) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу, если вам понравилось:)

Казематы пропахли огнём и кровью. Воздух наполнен чадом так, что не продохнуть, а Мерриль ещё не перевела дух от предыдущей битвы. Им выпала краткая передышка, но царящий вокруг хаос не даёт собраться с мыслями. В дыме мелькают фигуры. Раздаются крики, за которыми следует отвратительный звук пронзающего плоть металла.  
Её внимание привлекает грохот окованных железом сапог. Мерриль вскидывает голову, уже понимая, что остальные смотрят в ту же сторону. Не глядя, она знает, что Изабела поднимает кинжалы, а Варрик заряжает арбалет. Она смотрит на источник шума, в сводчатый проход, где появляются несколько скрывших свои лица за шлемами противников — и ещё один, чьё открытое лицо ей хорошо знакомо.  
Интересно, думает Мерриль, можно ли просто закрыть глаза и подождать, пока всё закончится.

* * *

Серо-зелёный пейзаж Расколотой горы завертелся вокруг Мерриль; у неё перехватило дыхание, но она всё же смогла удержаться на ногах. Через секунду головокружение спало, и она опустила взгляд.  
— Фенрис! — практически закричала она. — Ты спас меня?  
Скрючившийся на земле Фенрис болезненно застонал.  
Мерриль даже не заметила, как он двинулся с места. Вот бандит подбежал к ней с мечом — и в следующую секунду перед её глазами уже мелькают спина Фенриса, его светящиеся татуировки, его кровь. Может, бандит и успел проделать в нём ещё одну дыру, но через мгновение Изабела прикончила его, и Фенрис благополучно опустился на землю.  
Мерриль не могла не захлопать, осознав, что произошло.  
— Фенрис, это так мило!  
— Ещё бы! — просияло лицо Хоука. — Ну просто... героически!  
Фенрис умудрился повернуть голову к Мерриль и выругаться.  
— Лечение, — выдавил он, морщась.  
— О, точно, — посерьёзнел Хоук.  
Андерса с ними не было, так что приводить Фенриса в порядок пришлось общими усилиями. Работа вышла непростой и включала в себя иголки и кучу целебных зелий, но, к счастью, обошлось без обычного шипения друг на друга. Ну, Фенрис шипел, но в основном от боли, так что этого стоило ожидать.  
Как только Фенрис снова обрёл дар связной речи, он хрипло отверг благодарность Мерриль.  
— Мы в одной команде, — заявил Фенрис. — Это ничего не значит. Ты тоже... все мы прикрывали друг друга.  
— Но... — хотела возразить Мерриль. Никто ещё не подставлял себя под удар ради неё, особенно кто-то настолько открыто ненавидящий всё, что было ей дорого, как Фенрис. Но затем она замолчала и задумалась на секунду.  
Такое происходило между всеми ними уже некоторое время. Андерс в мгновение ока подлечивал Мерриль, несмотря на всё, что думал про её магию крови. Невзирая на все обидные слова Фенриса, она скручивала магией противника, пытающегося подкрасться к нему. Авелин называла Изабелу шлюхой в «Висельнике», но спешила ей на подмогу во время битвы. Изабела отвечала тем же, элегантно всаживая кинжалы в спины самых настойчивых соперников Авелин.  
Они все спасали друг друга. Вероятно, по несколько раз в неделю. Никто из них — даже Фенрис — не дал бы Мерриль погибнуть во время битвы. Как не дал бы погибнуть её клан.  
— Тебе всё же не стоило подставляться под меч, — заметила она.  
— Я думал, что смогу уклониться.  
— Всё равно.  
Фенрис заёрзал на месте, с отвращением поморщился, показывая, как он относится к её благодарности.  
— Не надо, — начал он холодноватым тоном. — Я бы не...  
— Ох, молчи, — перебила его Изабела, шутливо стукнув. — Не порти свой геройский момент.  
Фенрис скорчил гримасу, опустив уши. Мерриль не сдержала смешок.  
— Фенрис, тебе не всё равно! — провозгласил Хоук и сделал вид, будто смахивает слезу.  
— Нет, — проворчал Фенрис.  
— Всё расскажу Варрику.  
— Нет.  
— Спорим, его это сильно вдохновит.  
— Хоук.  
Всё же на обратном пути с Расколотой горы Фенрис явно был в приподнятом настроении. Он ни разу не накричал на неё, не попытался задеть. Он даже позволил себе улыбнуться шуткам Изабелы и Хоука. И, может, Фенрис и не принял её благодарность, но, что бы он ни говорил, без него она бы погибла.  
Он присматривал за ней. Они все присматривали друг за другом.  
Мерриль бережно хранила этот момент в памяти. Она думала о нём во время перепалок Изабелы и Авелин, и когда Андерс и Фенрис насмехались друг над другом или над ней. Потому что неважно, как жестоки могли быть их слова — они придут ей на помощь. Они теперь двигались в бою инстинктивно, спеша на защиту друг друга, отбивая атаки, предназначенные товарищам. Как клан. Как семья.  
Она вспоминала его каждый раз, когда ей хотелось наорать в ответ. Даже на Расколотой горе, когда, рыдая над телом Пола, услышала позади голос Фенриса: «Ты и есть чудовище».  
Ведь то множество раз, когда он вставал между ней и врагом, было важнее любых слов. Слова не могут значить больше, чем принятый на себя удар, предназначавшийся другому.  
...верно?

* * *

— Фенрис.  
— Хоук.  
Мерриль крепко сжимает посох, готовая к немыслимому, пусть и отчаянно желает, чтобы этого не происходило. Она рада, что Фенрис смотрит лишь на Хоука. Она не уверена, что смогла бы выдержать его взгляд сейчас — зная, какой выбор он сделал, зная, зачем он здесь.  
— Ты не обязан это делать, — говорит Изабела, с чуть слышным отчаянием в голосе. — Ты не обязан быть здесь. Это не твоя битва. Просто уходи, наслаждайся свободой...  
Мерриль вспоминает вечера в «Висельнике» — Изабела и Фенрис прислоняются друг к другу, Фенрис утыкается лицом ей в шею, а она запускает пальцы в его волосы. Мерриль помнит их хихиканье, хитрые перемигивания и нежные прикосновения, таящие обещания чего-то большего. Помнит ли сейчас всё это Фенрис? Хочется ли ему перейти на сторону Изабелы, или он считает, что это она должна встать рядом с ним?  
Фенрис даже не смотрит на Изабелу. Он не отводит глаз от Хоука, даже когда отвечает:  
— Ты думаешь, я позволю взрасти здесь новой Империи?  
— Они не магистры, Фенрис! — Хоук практически кричит, хотя раньше не проявлял такого волнения из-за магов. — И они ничего не могут с этим поделать! Они заперты, загнаны в ловушку... Я думал, свобода важна для тебя.  
— Важна, — Фенрис угрожающе сосредоточен. — Именно поэтому я должен это сделать.  
Он так же быстр, как в тот день на Расколотой горе. Быстрее, чем Хоук. Мерриль никогда не сравнивала их раньше, никогда даже не задумывалась, кто мог бы одержать верх в битве. Они ведь всегда были на одной стороне. Это было что-то само собой разумеющееся — они против головорезов Хартии, против работорговцев, против всего мира. Все они. Вместе.  
Хоук проигрывает.  
Мерриль хочется закрыть глаза и не открывать, пока всё не закончится. Ей хочется, чтобы она проснулась утром, и всё оказалось сном. Чтобы можно было ничего не делать, не вмешиваться, и всё бы уладилось само собой. Но она не знает, возможно ли теперь всё уладить. И Хоук... Хоук медленнее Фенриса.  
Мерриль не закрывает глаза.  
Она делает надрез на руке, и Фенрис слишком занят, чтобы заметить это.

* * *

У них нет времени на похороны, совсем. Но они всё равно устраивают их.  
— У него был кто-нибудь? — тихо спрашивает Мерриль. — Друзья, кроме?..  
Но она не знает, можно ли считать их его друзьями. Были ли они друзьями хоть когда-нибудь.  
— Чёрт, — Варрик выглядит постаревшим после битвы лет на тридцать. — Я не... Себастьян?  
— Что ж, — отзывается Хоук, с красными глазами и севшим голосом. — Чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт...  
В конечном итоге, погребальные церемонии всегда просты. Зарыть тело, положить прах в урну, сказать пару слов об усопшем. С ними нет Себастьяна, некому произнести надлежащие молитвы, так что им остаётся лишь говорить от себя.  
— Фенрис был достойным воином, — говорит Авелин. — И хорошим другом. Было честью знать его все эти годы.  
— Ты подарил нам отличную историю, — говорит Варрик. — Жаль, что не обеспечил ей счастливый конец.  
— Это моя вина, — говорит Хоук. — Можно было заставить его понять. Нужно было заставить его понять.  
— Шесть лет, — говорит Изабела, — шесть лет на свободе, и ещё больше ждало тебя впереди — после того, как ты избавился от старого ублюдка. Но ты решил взять всё разом.  
— Я... — Андерс выглядит неуверенно, будто не знает, дозволено ли ему говорить сейчас что-то. — Никогда не думал, что я буду... Никогда не думал, что скажу это, от чистого сердца, но я не желал ему такой судьбы.  
В итоге они все поворачиваются к ней. Осталась только Мерриль, и, опустив глаза, она понимает, что ей нечего сказать. У неё нет ничего, кроме отдельных картинок в памяти. Карточная ночь в тусклом свете ламп «Висельника». Моменты общего смеха, общих битв, сообща пролитой крови. Тот день на Расколотой горе, когда она несколько часов помогала Изабеле и Хоуку подлатать его — потому что он рискнул жизнью ради неё.  
Как, в конечном итоге, мало всё это значило.  
— Dareth shiral, Фенрис, — наконец говорит Мерриль, потому что больше ей предложить нечего. — Falon’Din enasal enaste.  
Именно Мерриль зажигает пламя. Она не закрывает глаза, когда огонь начинает пожирать тело. Они собирают прах, и потом Изабела рассеивает его над океаном, когда они уплывают от храмовников.  
После этого они быстро расходятся. Авелин и Варрик остаются в Киркволле, из чувства долга и по привычке. Андерс, не прощаясь, исчезает во мраке ночи. После этого Мерриль осознаёт, что окончательный распад — лишь вопрос времени. Хоук и Изабела говорят друг с другом всё грубее, а их взгляды устремлены к разным горизонтам. Мерриль решает уйти раньше, чем кто-нибудь из них. Прощание выходит быстрым, равнодушным, пустым.  
Они не были её кланом. Её семьёй. Её друзьями.  
У Мерриль больше никого нет.


End file.
